Snow Day
by IluvShika45
Summary: Just a sweet S/S fanfiction I came up with on a snow day. A special snow day Sasuke and Sakura won't forget.


**SNOW DAY**

_**Just a sweet fanfic I came up with because of the 2 snow days I've had. It just 'inspired' me or whatever. Please R&R, no flames!**_

Sakura Haruno slowly dragged herself out of bed, done with trying to zone out the alarm clock. She blindly dressed herself for school and gathered up her stuff, as she picked up her backpack, she tripped over an unnoticed shoe. She cried out as she fell on a pile of shoes, purses, and bottles of lotion and sprays. She laid there, her backpack and books almost covering her body. Her mother came up to the door.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" She asked, leaning on the doorframe. Sakura didn't reply, she just groaned. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that there is no school today because of the snow." Sakura raised her head, glaring at her mom.

"When did they announce that, Mom?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Last night!" She said cheerfully and walked off, waving. "Have a good snow day!" Sakura groaned and stood up; tossed her bags on the floor, put on her coat, and stormed out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah!!! This is awesome!!!" Naruto yelled as he went snowboarding down the hill, Sasuke several feet ahead. Sasuke was already bored with snowboarding; they had been here for an hour already, so he decided to sneak away. As he zoomed down the hill, he plotted what to do to hide from Naruto. Sasuke noticed a small hill with almost no one on it; he pointed it out to the idiot blonde boy, and turned toward it. He let Naruto speed past him, then he suddenly stopped, while Naruto kept going, then spun around to the bottom of the hill. He went down and hid between several pine trees.

"Hey, get your own hiding place!" Someone behind him said. A pretty, pink –_pink?_ - haired girl stepped out from behind a tree. He smirked at her.

"What, we can't share, Pinkie?" Sasuke asked. The girl blushed, and then glared at him.

"Whatever, Chicken-Ass hair, who are you hiding from?" She said, smiling at him.

"I'm hiding from Naruto, what about you?"

"Hmm, Naruto, I've heard of him, so then you must be the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Oh, and I am hiding from Ino, she keeps trying to have a snowball fight with me." The girl looked proud of herself.

"Why don't you like snowball fights, Pinkie?" Sasuke laughed.

"I don't want to get wet! And don't call me Pinkie!!" She said angrily.

"Then what should I call you, pretty?" She blushed again. Sasuke secretly balled up some sparkling snow from the pine tree next to him. Pinkie noticed. She turned and ran off, giggling.

"My name is Sakura Haruno!!" She called over her shoulder. Sasuke threw the snowball at her, and it struck the back of her head. Sasuke burst out laughing as she stumbled. She spun around and tossed a snowball at him, it hit his chest, leaving a white smear across his coat. He tried not to think of how pretty she looked with the little bits of snow shining in her hair. She giggled and pointed at him; he scooped up another handful and tossed it at her. Sakura ducked and it flew over her head, she gasped as her boots slipped and she fell on her butt. Her face turned red and she bowed her head, staring at the ground, not moving.

"Are you alright? Sakura?" Sasuke asked, standing over her. Suddenly Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the snow face-first. She burst out laughing. Sakura flopped on her back and started waving her arms and legs back and forth.

"Snow angels!" Sakura said.

"What happened to not wanting to get wet?" Sasuke asked, flipping over, little flecks of snow clung to his face and hair. He lay on his back and made a snow angel too.

"I gave up with that when I fell." Sakura said, and they both laughed again. "You're so fun to talk to, Sasuke." She whispered, out of breath.

"You too, Pinkie!" Sasuke said, jumping up and grabbing Sakura's hand, helping her up. They examined their snow angels.

"Yours looks demented." Sakura laughed.

"Well, yours looks headless." Sasuke responded. Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What should we do now?" Sakura asked. Sasuke glanced back up at the smaller hill; Naruto was still snowboarding up and down it, not realizing he wasn't there.

"How about we go sledding on the biggest hill?"

"Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura squealed as they went speeding down the hill. She tightened her grip around Sasuke's abs. He laughed as she buried her face in his back. He used the handles to spin the sled back and forth.

"Remind me why I let you drive this deathtrap down the biggest hill?!" She screamed. Sasuke just chuckled and tried not to think how much he like having her arms around him.

"Are you scared, Pinkie? Do you want me to stop the sled?" He asked.

"No, I don't trust you not to crash us into a tree!" Sakura yelled.

"But do you trust me for other things?" She thought about that. _Do I trust him?_

"Yes, I think I do!" She said happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were done sledding, and Sasuke hadn't crashed them into a tree. Both of their cheeks were pink and their fingers were numb. Sakura didn't care about that though; she had had so much fun with him. He was so cute and funny.

"What should we do now, Sasuke?" She asked softly.

"Snowman contest?"

"Sure."

About 5 minutes later, Sakura was shivering by a giant Snow-woman. Sasuke came over to her, noticed her giant snowman and said "Aw, shit. You beat me." Then he noticed her shivering. "Are you alright?"

"I'm r-r-_really_ c-cold" She whispered. He gathered her up in his arms; she was too cold to blush.

"Let's get you home, where do you live?" He asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now they were sitting around in Sakura's kitchen. Luckily, her mom wasn't there to embarrass her. Sasuke handed her a mug of hot chocolate. She took a sip and smiled at him as he sat down across from her on the table.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She said softly.

"It's no problem." Sasuke smirked. "If you were so cold why didn't you say anything?" Sakura blushed, her pale face turning a slight pink.

"I was having too much fun…I didn't want you to have to go." She said, not meeting his eyes. Sasuke walked over to her, and gently lifted her head.

"Today's Friday, so I can come back tomorrow, if you want." He whispered.

"Yes, I would like that."

"It's a date." Sasuke leaned forward, and their lips met. _She tastes like chocolate._ He thought. Sakura could just feel the fireworks like the talked about in movies. Sasuke gently drew away. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She said, waving. And she knew would. _And the day after that and the day after that…_

_________________________________________________________________

_**There it is! I hope you liked it, I like the ending and I don't plan on adding anything else.**_


End file.
